What Anniversary Is It This Time?
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: It's a troyella anniversary! That's all I can say.


Disclaimer:Anything you recognize, not mine!! Everything else...Mine!!!

It was January, 7th 2008 when Gabriella opened her locker to find a note saying, _Hey Brie, meet me in our secret spot at lunch. Love, Wildcat._

She giggled after she read the note.

It was from Troy Bolton, basketball captain and her boyfriend of 9 months.

Her best friend Taylor walked up to her and noticed the smile on her face.

"Let me guess, note from Troy?"

Gabriella nodded and said," Today's our anniversary."

Taylor smiled. "Another one?? What's this one for?"

Gabriella closed her locker and said," Last year on January 7th, we sang together at school for the first time."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Do you have an anniversary for the first time you guys made out or the first time you guys kissed or the first time you had sex?"

Gabriella turned pink and cried,"TAYLOR! We haven't gone that far...yet."

Taylor rolled her eyes again and said,"But you know you want to."

Gabriella's face was now a deep red.

"I..um..have...to...uh..meet Troy now,"stammered Gabriella.

"Bye Gabi,"smiled Taylor.

xx

Troy sat on the rooftop nervously. _What if she didn't come? What if she comes and hates it? Where is she!!??_ he thought to himself.

A second later Gabriella walked up the steps.

Troy jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Happy anniversary,"whispered Troy as he held Gabriella close.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

After a few minutes of kissing, Troy pulled back and led her over to the picnic he planned.

"So, presents first or picnic first?" asked Gabriella.

"Maybe we should eat first, Brie." said Troy. Gabriella smiled as he called her 'Brie'.

He was the only one allowed to call her that.

She sat down and leaned on her Wildcat.

Troy smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

He took out a plastic container of strawberries. "Open up, Brie,"said Troy.

She opened her mouth to recieve the strawberry.

Once he popped it in her mouth, she kissed him.

When they pulled apart, they were laughing. "You taste like strawberries, Brie."

She giggled and said,"You do too."

Troy kissed her cheek and said,"I love you so so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Gabriella smiled and said,"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"I love you more, Wildcat."

"I love you more, Baby Brie"

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY"

"GABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"TROOOOO-"

She was cut off as Troy kissed her.

"Let's eat," he smiled as he pulled away.

He pulled out a container of pasta salad.

"Mmmm this is really good. Did Zeke make this?"

"Excuse me? I spent three hours prepping and making this! But Zeke did help a little. He sorta yelled stuff at me."

Gabriella laughed at him and speared some more pasta.

5 minutes later...

"Can we open presents now, Brie?"

"Sure."

Gabriella handed Troy a small bag.

He opened the bag and took out two rectangular boxes.

He opened the bigger one and saw that it was a guitar pick necklace.

"I've wanted one of these for ages. How'd you know?"

"I saw a picture of it on your computer."

"You sneak."

"Only for you."

Troy grabbed the other present and opened it.

It was a leather bracelet that 'Live in Love' on it.

Troy looked at her and saw that she had one too.

He bent over and kissed her.

"Now it's your turn, Brie."

"Yay!!"

"Are you cold, Brie? You look a little cold to me."

"Ok?"

Troy reached into his backpack and handed her his letterman jacket.

"That's one of your presents."

"But...it's your letterman jacket."

Troy smiled and said,"Actually, it's yours now."

Gabriella traced 'Bolton' on the back and gave him a kiss.

"What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?"

"You were you and that's all I ever need."

Sniffle

"Don't cry, Brie. You have a couple more presents."

"Fine."

"But first I have an important question for you."

"Ok."

"It's hidden in this song." Troy said as he handed her his Ipod and pressed play.

Gabriella smiled when she heard herself and Troy singing, "You are the music in me"

After a couple of minutes of listening, the song was coming to an end.

At the end where they sang, "You are the music in me."

She could hear her own voice singing that, and Troy was singing something else.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" came from the Ipod.

She smiled and took off the earphones.

"Yes!! Of course I will!"

She tackled him and kissed him.

"Now that you've said yes, here's the present that goes along with it."

Troy reached into his backpack and took out two teddy bears.

One was wearing a blue gown and had a small flower by its ear.

The other one was wearing a tuxedo and was holding a small bouquet of stuffed roses.

"This is you,"said Troy, pointing at the girl teddy bear. "And this is me." He pointed to the guy teddy bear.

"..."

"I was thinking that we could carry them around a week before the dance."

"..."

"Brie?"

"I love it!!!!! When did you get so sweet????"

"When I started seeing you?"

Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him towards her.

"I love you," whispered Gabriella just before she crashed his lips with hers.

"You still have two more presents,"muttered Troy when she pulled away.

He then pulled out a DVD of "The Notebook"

"And...this is your last present."

He took out a copy of "The Notebook" signed by the author.

Gabriella gasped as she stared at the signature.

"Open the book."

She did as she was told and two plane tickets fell out.

"Hawaii?"

"For this summer. I wanted to spend summer vacation with just you before we went to college."

"I love you"

"I love you more, Brie."

"That's not possible."

"In my book it is."

"By the way, I lied. I have another present for you."

"Really? What?

"Close your eyes."

As Troy did so, she placed a book in his lap.

"1,000 and 1 pick-up lines?"

"I figured since you weren't single, you could use them on me."

"You just want to see me make a fool out of myself."

"Not really, I can do that to you with a kiss."

"You wanted to hear me say this stuff to you."

"Just a litt-"

Gabriella was cut off as Troy started tickling her.

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!! Stop!!!"

"Tell me why you got me that book!"

"Never!!!"

"And the tickling continues!!"

"FINE!!!!! I got the book because I wanted to see you if you could pull them off and look sexy."

"I always look sexy."

"Wipe off that smirk, Bolton."

"Only if you kiss me."

Just as their lips touched, the bell rang.

Troy groaned and looked at Gabriella as if to say,"Can we skip class?"

"We'll finish this later, Wildcat."


End file.
